tutor de mate!
by shiromomo-chan10
Summary: por un examen fallido hinamori momo conocera lo que es el amor a primera vista..! conseguira ayuda? se enamorara? descubranlo!
1. Chapter 1

**TUTOR DE MATE**

Disclaimer: bleach no es mío pertenece a tite kubo-sama y si fuera mío habría hecho que shiro-chan y momo fueran novios…wiii!

Capitulo 1… buscando ayuda!

Abrió sus ojos con pesadez, y, los volvió a cerrar, ya que la luz del sol que se filtraba por las cortinas de su habitación, le lastimaba en esos hermosos ojos chocolate, se levanto rápidamente, y cuando volteo a su mesita de noche y vio el reloj.

-Oh! No puede ser- dijo hinamori exaltada- llegare tarde y no podre presentar el examen de matemáticas- decía mientras se arreglaba, termino de vestirse sin siquiera darse cuenta como lo hizo. Al llegar a la escuela, corrió hasta su salón, pero la clase había terminado.

-Profesor, ¡por favor! ¿Puedo presentar el examen la próxima clase?-decía la castaña mientras perseguía a su profesor por el pasillo.

-Lo siento señorita hinamori, pero lo único que puedo hacer es dejarle un tutor….

-Pero ¿cómo conseguiré mi calificación?- decía la chica esperando la respuesta.

-Pues el alumno que sirva como su tutor decidirá la calificación que usted merezca- decía el profesor caminando por el pasillo.

-P-pero…-momo no pudo terminar por que el profesor se alejo sin más de ahí.

-Excelente, y ahora de donde voy a sacar a alguien que sea bueno en matemáticas- una voz muy dulce la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Hola hina-chan, ¿por qué te vez tan pálida?- preguntaba la chica.

-Oh! Hola hime-chan, bueno es que llegue tarde y no pude presentar mi examen de mate y ahora el maestro quiere que consiga un tutor… ¿Cómo voy a conseguir un tutor para mate?-decía la chica con preocupación.

-Bueno, yo conozco un amigo que te puede ayudar va en nuestra clase es nuevo, recién se presento hoy, pero lo conozco desde hace tiempo y es muy bueno en mate, y, si quieres hablo con el- dijo el chico acomodándose las gafas.

-Ah! Ishida-kun te lo agradecería mucho enserio-decía saltando en su sitio-por favor preséntamelo ¿siii?

-Ok, ok pero será más tarde hina-chan, tenemos que almorzar con las chicas ¿recuerdas?-decía orihime acercándose a momo.

-Si está bien- respondió la castaña.

-Bueno, uryu-kun, te veo más tarde amor-se despedía con un beso la pelinaranja de su novio.

-Claro hime, nos vemos en clases para que le presente a hitsugaya a momo-chan- dijo mientras se iba de ahí-adiós momo-chan.

-Adiós ishida-kun… y gracias…-se despedía

-No, no y no, no te voy a ayudar en esto ishida- decía el peliblanco-no voy a ayudar a una niña irresponsable a pasar mate.

-No es irresponsable-respondía el ojiazul-solo que vive sola y pues se hace responsable de su casa y trabaja hasta tarde, por eso le cuesta levantarse temprano.

-N-… oh! ¿Vive sola?-carraspeo-pero ¿por qué?

-Es que sus padres murieron cuando tenía 12 años y desde entonces vive sola, bueno vivía con mi novia -orihime pero…. Desde que nos comprometimos ella se mudo a mi casa, le dijimos que se mudara con nosotros pero pues ella no quiso, y vive sola…-decía melancólico el chico.

-Ah! Y como dices que se llama… eh ¿momo hinamori?-pregunto.

-Si así se llama…bueno la vas a ayudar o que-decía con vos desesperada-si no quieres lo entenderé, tendremos que buscar alguien más para que no la repruev….-no puedo terminar.

- Lo hare-decía el ojiverde-pero solo con una condición- el chico asintió-bien después no quiero que me moleste, ok, bueno si es linda que me moleste si quiere. toshiro era un chico muy inteligente, pero algunas veces era muy frio y otras muy coqueto, su pelo era de un color blanco como la nieve y sus grandes ojos eran color turquesa le daban un toque de curiosidad y de fialdad al mismo tiempo, su piel era morena clara y de un muy buen cuerpo era muy atractivo.

-Aaahs no cambias. Bien toshiro gracias…, te la presentare en la salida- se despidió y salió del comedor.

Y así paso la hora del almuerzo hasta que llego la hora de salida y todos los chicos salían de la escuela excepto momo y sus amigos.

-Hola momo-chan….,hime-saludo amomo con un beso en la mejilla y a su novia en la boca-bueno, veras el es hitsugaya toshiro.

-Hola-respondió la chica-mucho gusto, soy hinamori momo-saludo la chica-_es muy guapo_-pensó

-Hola...igualmente-sonrió con la chica haciendo que se sonrojara-_es linda-_pensó-hola inoue ¿como estas? saludo a la peli naranja.

-Bien hitsugaya-san gracias-saludo la chica-bien nos vamos uryu, tu papa nos estará esperando ya-decía abrazando a su novio-bueno hina-chan nos vemos mañana, adiós…

-Adiós chicos -se despidió el ojiazul.

-Adiós…-respondieron al mismo tiempo hitsugaya y momo.

-Bueno…, hitsugaya-kun- decía nerviosamente la chica- yo…,bueno me ayudara.

-Solo tutéame… no seas tan formal -decía acercándose a la chica-y si te ayudare.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah… -pego un grito la chica- gracias, gracias, gracias- se abalanzo sobre el cuello del peliblanco.

-El chico reacciono y la abrazo por la cintura, ella se separo de el sonrojada-oh! l- lo siento no fue mi intención-se disculpo la chica.

-No te apures hinamori,…. Y cuando comenzamos la practica-carraspeo.

-Bueno…y-yo trabajo hasta las 6 en el centro comercial y pues como a las 7 yo iría a tu casa si gustas…..o podíamos encontrarnos en otro lado-decía la chica.

-Bueno….mmmh…yo paso por ti al centro comercial y…vamos a tu casa ¿vale?-pregunto el chico.

-Noo…como crees yo iré a tu casa y no hace falta que me recojas-decía nerviosa la chica.

-No importa…te recogeré no dejare que una hermosa joven camine sola hasta mi casa….aunque yo vivo con mi hermano y el trabaja ahí, es escritor y pues no me gustaría molestarlo… ¿qué tal si lo hacemos en tu casa?-pregunto sonriéndole a la chica.

-B –bien, en mi casa p-pero…bien nos vemos a las siete en el centro comercial-sonrió la castaña.

-Bien pasare por ti hinamori….nos vemos en la noche-se despidió de la chica con un beso en la mejilla.

-Aaaah-suspiro-es tan guapo…y es muy amable-decía la chica para después voltear para caminar hacia el lado contrario que hitsugaya.

Continuara…..

Aaah este es mi segundo fic y ps creo que no voy tan mal o si? Dejen reviews y toda clase de comentarios….quejas o todo lo que quieran…ya tengo el segundo capítulo…pero lo subiré la próxima semana….gracias por su tiempo!

ATT: shiromomo-chan10


	2. Chapter 2

Hola…estoy aquí de nuevo con mi segundo fic de esta hermosa pareja…(de hecho es la mas tierna) se que he demorado mucho en subir este capitulo, pero tuve algunos problemitas, tanto familiares como en mi comutadora, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, espero lo sigan disfrutando…

Disclaimer: bleach no es mío pertenece a tite kubo-sama y si fuera mío habría hecho que shiro-chan y momo fueran novios…wiii!

Capitulo 2- conociendonos

_-Aaaah-suspiro-es tan guapo…y es muy amable-decía la chica para después voltear para caminar hacia el lado contrario que hitsugaya._

º

º

º

º

º

Llego la hora de pasar por momo al centro comercial y hitsugaya no perdió el tiempo y salió en su busca…,momo llevaba unos minutos de haber salido del trabajo cuando alguien la tomo de la cintura.

-Hola linda-hablo sensualmente el chico- ya estoy aquí.

-Aah…hitsugaya-kun me asustaste-reía la chica- bien vamos-y así salieron rumbo a la casa de momo al llegar entraron y se sentaron en un gran sofá

-Oh! Que lida casa-dijo el chico- es muy bonita.

-Aah! Qué bien que te guste es pequeña… ya que vivo sola pero es muy cómoda- dijo riendo tímidamente.

-Bien momo….comencemos con tus clases.., según ishida solo es una semana?-pregunto.

-Si solo una semana….y tu tienes que darme la calificación que creas correcta…sobre mi desempeño…-respondió el chico la miraba fijamente y ella se sonrojaba.

-Bien-sonrió-comencemos.

Y así pasaron una y media horas de arduo trabajo en el que momo resolvió todos los problemas que toshiro le ponía.

-Bien momo-le sonrió- eres excelente no necesitas de mas clases…, eres muy buena pero pues creo que te daré unas mas solo para estar seguros-dijo-necesitas un diez y estas en nueve-le guiño el ojo.

-B –bueno shiro-chan…digo hitsugaya-kun…tu eres un buen maestro-decía la chica sonrojándose.

-Como me llamaste-preguntaba curioso hitsugaya-shiro-chan es un buen sobrenombre momo.

-Aah! Te gusta-sonrió divertida.

-Claro llámame así si tu quieres-se acerco a ella.

-Bien…-se levanto-¿gustas un vaso con agua o algo de tomar?-pregunto.

-No, no gracias….-se levanto con ella-bien, me retiro creo que es tarde y no quiero llegar tarde o ukitake se preocupara.

-Bien shiro-chan…nos vemos en la escuela-le dio un beso en la mejilla pero el movió su cabeza y ella le dio el beso en la comisura del labio.

-Oh lo siento hitsugaya-kun-se disculpo.

-No, no te preocupes fue mi culpa…nos vemos mañana momo-se despidió.

Y así momo entro a su casa con una gran sonrisa y suspirado ahora creía en el amor a primera vista y hitsugaya también lo hacía.

momo despertó temprano y se vistió y salió rumbo a la escuela….y ahí lo vio venia tras de ella.

-Hola shiro-chan-saludo-que haces por aquí-pregunto la castaña.

-Vivo en la cuadra de atrás-sonrió-no te lo dije ayer?

-No, no me lo dijiste-también rio-bien, así podremos ir juntos a la escuela.

-Si …bien vamos –salieron rumbo a la escuela y en el camino se encontraron con orihime y uryu que estaban besándose bajo un árbol.

-Aaaaaaahg… no hagan eso tan temprano-dijo fingiendo enojo-tengo que verlos todo el día en la escuela haciendo eso y aparte al salir de mi casa?

-Tranquila hina-chan-dijo la pelinaranja-cuando te enamores harás lo mismo,…..verdad amor?

-Claro momo-chan…si no quieres vernos… entonces ve con hitsugaya-dijo el ojiazul.

-Bien…! Shiro-chan vamos-tomo el brazo del chico y comenzó a jalarlo lejos de los otros chicos

-Oye..porque tanto apuro-pregunto.

-Ahhy… es que a veces me choca verlos taaaan acaramelados….es desagradable ver a otras personas hacerlo-se excuso.

-Pero no lo es hacerlo-respondió. A lo que la chica asintió-eres rara hinamori-rio

-bien, bueno no lo soy tanto….pero a veces me molestan…-dijo la chica.

- porque te molestan?-pregunto curioso.

-bueno, es que algunos chicos dicen que no socializo-dudo-p-porque mis padres no me enseñaron a hacerlo….-la vos de momo se quebró en ese momento.

-tranquila…-acaricio su mejilla- tu eres perfecta así…digo, con esa personalidad,…. Y no es que no seas sociable….es que los chicos de aquí no merecen tu amistad-dijo y le sonrió.

Momo se sonrojo mucho, por la cercanía del chico… él se percato de eso y en ese momento se acerco mas a la chica.

-bien shiro-chan…-dijo alejándose un poco de el-vamos a la clase…si no el profesor se enojara con nosotros.

-pero momo…, tenemos clase hasta la próxima o es que de pronto se te olvido?

-oh! Tienes razón-rio nerviosa-bien entonces vamos por algo de comer.-y se alejaron de ahí.., después de eso todo fue normal en la escuela y en las clases de mate con toshiro ya habían pasado cuatro días y ellos se llevaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y eran muy buenos amigos o eso pensaban hasta…

Bien este es el segundo caap espero les haya gustado, espero sugerencias y tomatazos.

Y recuerden yo vivo de sus reviews en el capitulo anterios solo tuve uno y te agradesco mucho pureheard01 gracias de verdad

Buenooo hasta la próxima.

.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí me tienen de nuevo…este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el pasado y ps les agradesco a por sus reviews y espero mas gente me deje comentarios porque me esfuerzo mucho y eso me hace seguir con este fic…a por cierto este cap es un poco mas safado (como yo (= ) espero les guste…..bueno sin tanto rollo aquí está el capitulo.

Disclaimer: bleach no es mío pertenece a tite kubo-sama y si fuera mío habría hecho que shiro-chan y momo fueran novios…wiii!

_oh! Tienes razón-rio nerviosa-bien entonces vamos por algo de comer.-y se alejaron de ahí.., después de eso todo fue normal en la escuela y en las clases de mate con toshiro ya habían pasado cuatro días y ellos se llevaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida y eran muy buenos amigos o eso pensaban hasta…_

º

º

º

º

º

º

-bien momo…hoy es tu última clase-decía toshiro mientras salían del centro comercial-pero que te parece si esta ves lo hacemos en mi depa?-pregunto el chico-

-t-tienes un depa?-pregunto curiosa..

-bueno es mío y de mi hermano ukitake…pero recuerdas que te dije que él es escritor?-la chica asintió-bueno, está en una conferencia de tres meses y me dejo solo aquí…quieres ir a conocerlo?

-te deja solo por mucho tiempo no crees? - pregunto

-bueno el dice que es su trabajo y que le duele dejarme….pero como soy mayor de edad no importa-hizo un gesto con la mano-bien tu lo eres por eso vives sola no?-la chica asintió-bien, vamos o no?

-si…vamos-la brazo-bien vamos vamos…no quiero llegar tarde a mi casa.

Y así fueron rumbo a la casa de hitsugaya…pero cuando volvieron para dejar a momo, la casa de esta había sido robada.

-noo…q-que paso-decía con los ojos acuosos-n-no puede ser y ahora que hare.

-tranquila momo…veremos que hacer pero hoy no puedes dormir aquí…,la casa esta insegura…los vidrios rotos, y si vuelven-decía con preocupación-no no te arriesgaras.

-p-pero-decía sollozando en el pecho del chico-d-donde pasare la noche?.

-bien puedes pasarla con inoue-la chica lo miro-oh! Es cierto esta de viaje con ishida-se puso en pose pensativa-bueno mientras regresan puedes quedarte conmigo en mi casa.

-p-pero shiro-chan…no puedo abusar de tu amabilidad-seguía sollozando-mejor paso la noche aquí..

-no vendrás conmigo-dijo seguro-y no acepto un no por respuesta…bueno es que es fin de semana y arreglaremos todo mañana…mientras vamos hinamori, tienes que descansar-la levanto en brazos, y se la llevo de ese lugar

-bien momo el baño esta por haya toma una ducha y recuéstate en mi habitación-dijo el chico.

-p-pero no tengo que ponerme…todo fue robado-decía llorando y con un hilo de voz.

-tranquila te prestare una camiseta para que duermas….bueno mientras lavamos tu ropa-dijo señalando el cuerpo de la castaña

-gracias shiro-chan-dijo abrazando al chico por el cuello-no sé qué haría sin ti…te quiero mucho shiro-chan-y comenzó a llorar, el chico la rodeo por la cintura y ella levanto la vista, sus rostro quedaron muy cerca, hasta que momo acorto las distancias y lo beso…,fue un beso dulce y tierno pero al mismo tiempo cargado de amor y pasión, ni la falta de aire los hizo separarse…,pronto comenzaron a necesitar más del otro y unieron sus lenguas en un solo compas hasta que toshiro la pego as a su cuerpo y comenzó a besar su cuello, momo por su parte acariciaba la espalda del chico sobre la ropa, pero un vidrio roto los hizo separarse.

-y-yo lo siento shiro-chan-se disculpo una sonrojada momo-n –no.-no pudo terminar

-tranquila momo no te apures-se acerco el chico-no te gusto?

-c-claro que m-me gusto-dijo sonrojándose aun mas

-entonces no lo sientas-dijo tomándola por la cintura y besando nuevamente sus labios-bien ve a bañarte…, te espero en la habitación-dijo y salió de ahí.

-q-que-dijo momo-_no querrá hacerlo o si…bueno no es que no quiera pero…y si no me quiere_ _de verdad?_-pensó

Cuando momo entro a la habitación toshiro estaba sentado en la punta de la cama con solo unas bóxers puestos dejando ver su bien formado pecho, esto provoco que momo se sonrojara…lo mismo iba para el chico ya que momo solo traía una camiseta larga de él…pero el sonrió por la situación y se acerco a la chica.

-tranquila…no hare algo que no quieras, sabes que no te lastimaría jamás momo-le susurraba mientras besaba su cuello.

-shiro-chan-jadeo-n-no es que no quiera es solo que no sé si me amas o solo me utilizaras para una noche?-dicho esto el chico se separo de ella

-como piensas eso momo…yo, yo te amo desde el momento en que te vi supe es…fue, fue amor a primera vista…para mi eres lo más hermoso que me ha pasado y te amo-dijo para después besar a la chica

-shiro-chan yo te amo…y si quiero hacerlo contigo-dijo volviendo a besar a el chico…su corazón y el de el latían de amor ellos se amaban, lo suyo fue amor a primera vista y en ese momento iban a sellar ese amor.

Hitsugaya tomo por la cintura a la chica sin dejar de besarla, la levanto y la llevo a su cama y ella comenzó a recorrer con sus delicadas manos la espalda del chico, el metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta de momo y la jalo hacia arriba para deshacerse de ella y dejar a una momo semi desnuda observo ese cuerpo, era pequeño pero para el era perfecto…momo sentía una pequeña electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal, seguido de eso la volvió a besar en el cuello y ella a el momo quería sentirlo en ella y fue así como se deshicieron de las ultimas prendas para unirse en una sola pieza.

aaaaaah no puedo creerlo…bien desde ahora les aviso el próximo es el ultimo capitulo…les agradesco mucho chicas y dejen sus reviews onegai los necesito necesito saber si les esta gustando….bueno nos vemos en el finaaaal.


	4. Chapter 4

Metenme se que me lo meresco, pero enferme y no pude subir…. Y luego la escuela me mata con los exámenes parciales…pero henos aquí….es el ultimo capitulo y es muy corto, pero igual espero que lo disfruten (agradecimientos abajo)….

**Capítulo final….**

**º**

**º**

**º**

**º**

_momo sentía una pequeña electricidad recorrer su espina dorsal, seguido de eso la volvió a besar en el cuello y ella a el momo quería sentirlo en ella y fue así como se deshicieron de las ultimas prendas para unirse en una sola pieza._

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE**

-momo-decía acariciando su mejilla. - despierta duraznito…ya es de mañana-decía el chico-ya tengo tu calificación de mate-decía pícaramente

-ah…shiro-chan…ya despertaste-decía sonriendo-y cuál es?-pregunto curiosa.

-pues un diez amor-decía besando la frente de momo.

-aaaaah….que bien shiro-chan gracias-decía abrazando al chico-iré a preparar el desayuno.

-noo momo, ya te tengo aquí-decía riendo con picardía.

-shiro-chan no seas pervertido-decía besando al chico dulcemente en los labios-te amo shiro-chan te amo demasiado-decía acariciando los blancos cabellos del chico.

-yo también te amo momo, ahora eres solamente mi momo-decía para fundirse en un dulce, tierno y lleno de amor, beso y solo de recordar lo que los unió un simple examen fallido de matemáticas ellos lo agradecerían el resto de sus vidas, gracias a eso, se habían enamorado perdidamente.

º

º

º

º

º

º

**FIN**

Muchas gracias a las personas que me siguieron con este fic y

Gracias porque aunque tuve muy pocos reviews esos pocos me motivaron a terminarlo gracias a

Muchas gracias a **LadyDy por sus reviews y tus hitorias me encantas espero las contis de tus fics con ancias**

**A Pureheart01….**

**Gracias a todos los que leyeron este fic espero mejorar y seguir subiendo….hasta pronto…**


End file.
